Piano Practice
by LemonYuki
Summary: What happens when Haruka is having a hard time focusing on Piano and Ren comes along with a 'special idea' to help her focus? **WARNING SMUT LEMONS LEMONNNS **


Hi hi~ Welcome to my story~

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Disclaimer: of course I do not own the lovely anime Uta Pri~

* * *

 _'I hope no ones using this room right now'_ Nanami Harukas thoughts ran through her mind as the orange haired girl wandered towards the music practice rooms. Opening the door, Haruka let out a sigh of relief when she realized no one was in the practice room.

"I can finally practice on my own" Haruka said, as she sat down at the piano, letting her fingers running across the keys. Closing her eyes, Haruka started to play, letting herself get lost in the music.

Suddenly a flock of birds rushed by the window, startling Haruka and causing her to falter while playing. Cringing at the bad sound that rang from within the piano, Haruka sighed and looked outside to watch the birds fly off into the distance. Turning back to the piano, the girl spotted her reflection on the black piano.

"Maybe I need a haircut.." she muttered to herself. "Ah! I'm getting sidetracked so much lately, I can't even get through one song without getting side tracked." Haruka complained to herself.

"My Little Lamb?" A deep voice echoed throughout the room. Spinning around in her seat, Haruka spots the tall blonde man standing by the door.

"Jinguji-san!" Haruka stood up and bowed to her friend in greeting. "I didn't notice you there! How long have you been standing there?" the red head questioned.

"A couple of minutes or so." Ren replied. "You know you can call me by my first name, Little Lamb-chan" Ren mentioned. Haruka looked to the ground, her face tinted red.

"I-it's fine Jinguji-san.."

Letting out a laugh, Ren walked closer to Haruka. Leaning in close so their faces were centimeters apart, he spoke .

"One day, I'll make you call me by my first name" Harukas face flushed red.

"J-j-jinguji-san!" she stuttered, looking away once again.

Smirking, Ren, backed away; pulling a chair up to sit next to Haruka by the piano he glanced at the girl sitting next to him as she focused her gaze at the piano.

 _'Ah, my Little Lamb is so cute when embarrassed'_ Ren smiled to himself before poking Harukas cheek.

"So what seems to be the problem my Little Lamb?" he questioned. Haruka straightened up in her seat, before scratching her head in shame.

"Well lately, I find myself getting sidetracked while I try to practice piano.. And I just stop playing, it's getting on my nerves" Haruka admitted. Ren sat there for a while, observing Haruka as she explained her frustration.

"Neh my Little Lamb, i could help you get over your problem." Ren said. Haruka spun to face the blonde, hands clasped together.

"Yes please! Anything!"

"Hoh? Anything?" Ren smirked. Haruka nodded, excitement in her eyes. "Okay, you have to promise that you won't give up okay? Keep going no matter what okay Little Lamb?" Ren ordered.

"Okay.." Haruka agreed, determination in her eyes "So what do I have to do?"

"Simple" Ren said. "Just keep playing your lovely music on the piano. I will try to distract you, and your goal is to keep playing no matter how distracting I get. We'll start off easy, but it WILL get more difficult. If you get sidetracked, then there will be a punishment" The man finished with a smirk. Harukas eyes widened at the mention of a punishment.

"W-whats the punishment going to be..?" she asked quietly. Ren smirked before bringing his face close to Harukas, his hand caressing the side of her face, pulling her face closer to his, Ren stopped, his mouth a breath span away.

"A kiss." He whispered, before pulling away. Haruka froze, her heart starting to beat faster.

"O-okay.." she said softly. At the sound of the girls confirmation, Ren clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Great! Let's get started!" he said encouragingly.

Nanami nodded, turning to face the piano, Nanami flipped her sheet music back to the beginning of the piece. Taking a deep breath, Haruka started to play the first song. As the girl continued to play, Ren started to hum softly and tap his fingers on the side of the piano. Determined not to get side tracked, Haruka focused solely on her fingers and how they smoothly moved across the piano keys.

"Nah Haruka?" Ren called out. Instinctively Haruka turned to face the man.

"Yes Jinguji...san.." Harukas voice faded as she realized that she just got sidetracked. Letting out a chuckle, Ren leaned towards Haruka.

"My my Little Lamb, seems that you just got sidetracked. Harukas face turned red as she remembered what the punishment was if she was sidetracked. Opening her mouth slightly, Haruka was ready to protest when suddenly Ren reached out and pulled the girl in for a kiss.

"Mmph!" Haruka grunted as their lips collided. The contact between the two of them sending a tingling sensation throughout the girls body. Haruka squeezed her eyes shut as Ren moved his lips against hers, as if he was singing a song through a kiss. Haruka reached a hand out to grab onto Ren when the man pulled away. Quickly putting her hand down, Haruka looked back at the piano, her hands tightly clenched as they sat in her lap.

"Try again okay Little Lamb?" Ren suggested, moving his chair to sit behind the girl. Nodding, Haruka started from the beginning of the song, ignoring Ren as he tapped his foot against the piano bench. As the song continued on, Haruka found it easier to ignore the feeling of the foot tapping, and the occasional puffs of air he blew at the back of her neck. At one point in the song, Haruka could feel Ren staring intensely at the back of her head, but the girl refused to turn around and confront the man about it. Soon Haruka had reached the middle section of the song.

 _I'm doing it! I'm not getting sidetracked!_ Haruka cheered to herself. _Ah, but Jinguji-san mentioned this becoming more difficult.. I don't see how- ah!_ Haruka stiffened as she felt the man brushing her hair to one side, revealing the open nape of her neck. Doing her best to focus, Haruka stared even harder at the piano music sitting in front of her. Suddenly Haruka felt Ren press his lips to the crook of her neck. Instantly, Haruka felt a million sparks shoot through her body.

Continuing to play the song, Haruka felt Rens lips move slowly across her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. As he continued his actions, Ren wrapped his arms around Harukas waist, squeezing her slightly. Haruka felt her face heat up and the urge for more race throughout her body. Squeezing her eyes shut, Haruka let out a soft sigh as Ren sucked on a sweet spot on her neck. As the man continued to kiss her neck, Haruka tilted her head slightly to the side to let Ren have a better access to her neck.

As Haruka moved onto the next song, Jingujis hands started to roam around her body. Starting at her stomach, the hands worked their way up to Harukas chest. Slowly, Haruka felt Rens hands grab hold of her breast. "Nghh" The girl stifled a moan as he squeezed her breasts softly, enjoying the sensation it brought to her body. Soon Haruka found herself panting as she desperately continued to play the piano so the man wouldn't stop touching her.

Eventually, Haruka felt Rens hands leave her chest and drift slowly down her stomach again, only to find the hem of her loose blouse. As Rens hand slipped under Harukas shirt, the girl felt her breath get caught in her throat as Rens hands grazed her stomach ever so slightly on their journey back to her breasts. For a few seconds Haruka couldnt feel the presence of Rens hands anywhere near her breasts until she felt his fingers slowly trace the underside of her bra. Letting out a sigh of content, Haruka focused back on playing the piano as Ren continued to stroke the section beneath her breasts. As Haruka slowed down playing the piano, she swayed slightly to the music as a sweet melodious tune emitted from the piano.

Suddenly Rens hands had darted underneath Harukas bra and were cupping her bare breasts, squeezing the soft mounds in a slow beat. Haruka arched her back as the cold hands enveloped her breast, Rens right hand flicked her nipple and pulled it in a teasing matter whilst his left hand kneaded Harukas breast. Desperately trying to contain her moans, Haruka played the next part of the piece which was to be played very loudly. As she played, Haruka let out a few soft whimpers so that Ren couldnt hear her.

Soon, Rens lips were back at Harukas neck, sucking at that soft spot. "Nngh.." Haruka moaned softly.

"Did you say something my Little Lamb?" Ren slyly spoke, removing his hands from Harukas breasts, leaving them around her waist. Haruka straightened her back and shook her head while she slowly continued to play the song.

Suddenly, Ren thrust his hand down into Harukas skirt and inside her panties and with a fluid movement, the man thrust his long fingers between the folds of her womanhood.

"Ah! Nghh" Haruka moaned loudly, lifting her hands off of the piano keys, Haruka reached upwards to grab Rens hair as he continued to sit behind her. For a few more seconds, Ren continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Haruka before pulling out in the most slowest way to tease Haruka.

"Ah my Little Lamb, you were so close to finishing the song.. Looks like you fai-"

"Ren-kun!" Haruka cut the man off, spinning around to face Ren. Rens eyes widening at her sudden outburst.

"Yes my Little Lamb? You finally called me by my first name." Ren said with a smirk. Haruka blushed once again and looked away and muttered something that was almost not able to reach Rens ears.

"...more.. please..."

"what was that my Little Lamb?" Haruka slowly turned to look Ren in the eye before speaking once again.

"Dont stop.. please.."

Ren looked at Haruka, his mouth open in surprise. Looking at the girl in front of him, Ren felt his heart beat faster as he noticed how much Haruka was panting, how red her face was, how her legs were closed tightly together.

"Haruka.." Ren called out to the girl. When she looked up, Ren grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Haruka quickly wrapped her arms around Rens neck and closed the space between their bodies. As Haruka tightened her grip around the boys neck, Ren reached around to grab the shorter girls butt in his larger hands. His bold movements causing Haruka to gasp slightly. Ren quickly taking the opening to plunge his tongue into the girls mouth. Harukas eyes shot open in surprise but soon, she found her eyes fluttering shut because of the bliss.

Moaning slightly, Haruka and Ren shared a passionate kiss, Rens tongue slipping easily in and out of her mouth, darting around to explore the girls mouth.

Feeling out of breath, Haruka slipped her hands up Rens chest, her hands sliding underneath his shirt at the same time before pushing the boy away gently, gasping so she could catch her breath.

"Jinguji-saAn!" Harukas voice rose as Ren had then took that chance to grab her breasts in both of his hands. At once, Ren reached and squeezed both of the girls nipples at the same time, causing Haruka to arch her back, her breasts shoving their way towards Rens face. For a few seconds, Haruka stayed in that position, her breasts pointed directly at Rens face.

Ren watched in satisfaction as Harukas breasts slowly moved up in down before his eyes as the girl desperately tried to catch her breath.  
"Itadakimasu" Ren mumbled. As Haruka slowly tilted her head to look at the man sitting before her in question, Ren ripped the girls blouse open and proceeded to do the same to her bra before engulfing her right breast in his mouth.

"Ah! Nghh- Jin..guji..san!" Haruka panted, her hands clutching the boys head, pressing his face against her chest. Ren smirked, sucking hard on the girls nipple, he pulled back as his mouth made a satisfying _pop_ sound.

"I'm so sorry my Little Lamb, I'll make sure to buy you a new blouse _and_ a new bra. A nice, black lace bra.." Ren said slyly, as he spoke, he took turns kissing each breast that was laid out before him. "I just couldn't help myself, you're too beautiful and I couldn't hold back anymore" Ren sucked on her left breast this time, pulling away the boy smirked as he took note of the dark mark that was left behind "It's just.. too good"Haruka looked away, her face flushed pure red. Noticing this, Ren reached up and pulled the girls face back to look at him. "Look at me Haruka.." he whispered. "Don't look anywhere else but me." Nodding slowly, Haruka felt her heart jump as Ren slowly slid her panties and skirt off, leaving her in nothing.

Keeping her eyes on Ren as requested, Haruka watched as the boy looked at her bare body, blushing in embarrassment.

"D-don't look.. It's embarrassing." Haruka stuttered, looking at Rens forehead so she wouldn't have to look the man in the eyes.

"Hoh? What's there to be embarrassed about My Little Lamb?" Ren smiled softly. "You're beautiful, every single inch of you." His hands reached down her body. "From you're sexy body" he said as he stroked her butt "To your beautiful face" Ren then gently kissed Harukas lips. "Everything about you is wonderful. You're so kind.. And soft" He squeezed her breasts in his hands. "And adorable" Ren flicked Harukas nipples between his fingers, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Watching Haruka mewl in pleasure he continued. "And very sweet." He reached down to the girls entranced and dipped his finger between her folds, pulling it out he placed his finger in his mouth. Harukas mouth dropped open at the bold actions of the man she sat on. "But most of all.."

Ren suddenly thrust up against the girl, causing her to moan loudly. As Haruka threw her head back, Ren kissed her neck, sucking on the sweet spot; as he pulled back, Ren smirked in satisfaction at the purple bruise left behind. "You're mine" He finished. Haruka blushed, before leaning forwards to kiss Ren lightly.

"Now then." Ren stood up, the girl still in his arms. "Let's head over to your room shall we My Little Lamb? There's no way I'll be risking the others seeing my Lamb like this."

Haruka blushed as Ren handed the girl his jacket to wear for the time being.

"H-hai.." Ren smiled, grabbing Harukas hand tightly in his, he headed for the door. "Ah! Jinguji-san!" Haruka spoke. Turning around, Ren stepped back in surprise as Haruka hugged him tightly.

"I- I love you.." Haruka whispered into his chest. Ren smiled before patting the girl on the head.

"I love you too, My Little Lamb.."

* * *

Hope you liked it~ Please Favorite and Follow! Thanks!


End file.
